Hey Little Song Bird
by HelloMissDeath
Summary: 6 years after completing the whole Labyrinth Sarah is brought back because she sung the wrong lyrics asking for Jareth to come take her away. At first the Goblin king wants to hurt her like she did to him but will things change over time?JxS REWRITING!
1. As Dark As a Raven

**Hey Little Song Bird**

**Chapter One: As Dark as a Raven**

**A/n**: I do not own Labyrinth at all; I'm only barrowing the characters for a tinny bit.

Oh also I do not own flyleaf lyrics, and because I fail at writing songs I had to barrow theirs… (I tried to write my own but I then became angry.)

**Edit: 1/16/11**

Music poured onto the dark streets and Sarah walked quickly against the cold December chill; but her quick walking was wasted since the cold had already sunk deep into the young woman's bones. Sarah looked around the empty street lined by abandoned warehouses. Tonight her band had a gig in one of them even though she tried to avoid this part of town; with all of the twists and turns it reminded her of a time she desperately wanted to forget.

Sarah could hear the sound of wings flapping as a bird took off from behind her; her eyes darted about but she kept her pace even to not show any form of fear. Six years had passed since her adventure in the underground, yet when she heard the flutter of wings or an owl's call within the night she always tended to start to fear the worst; that _he_ had changed his mind and came back for her. Sarah knew he couldn't unless she asked for him; but she still was afraid he might.

"You're completely bat shit." Sarah muttered under her breath. Her breath rose in white puffs above her as she slowed and looked up to the dark night sky. She twisted and turned as she looked up trying to find the stars that were covered by the smog and city lights. Snow fell down lightly against her face and Sarah stopped in her tracts. Slowly she closed her eyes.

After she had come back from the labyrinth and after the little celebratory party Sarah had put away her play things that she had clung to for so long. She cut her hair and died it the blackest black she could get her hands on. Her room changed from pinks and whites to blacks and reds. With her black rimmed eyes and bruised colored lips she changed her magical and positive out look to a more analytical one. There were a few reasons for it, for the change, but the largest reason was because of _Him_. When she had come back to reality she realized he had tainted the innocence of the fairy tales that she had held so dear, he had shown her that even though she wished things could be simplistic and fair nothing in reality ever was. She could have thanked him for wakening her up and allowing her to live in reality; but she hated him for it instead.

Slowly Sarah's eyes opened once more to look at the night above her. The months had passed and her visits with her friends never stopped even with her changed outlook, they still meant everything to her. Yet once when she called for them it wasn't them who had answered. It had been that bastard of a king who had come instead. Sarah scowled to the night above her, she started walking once more, trying to escape the memory that clouded her mind. It had been her eighteenth birthday, and she had wanted to spend the night with people who mattered to her.

"_What the hell do you want?" She sneered at the Fae._ _He wasn't surprised by her change; or at least he never had shown it. To Sarah he looked exactly the same; the cocky smirk was still graced his lips as he looked upon her. His hair was still wild and reminded her of a lion's mane. But the thing she had noticed first was that his pants were still criminally tight. _

_ "Now Sarah, that's no way to greet royalty when they bestow you with their presence." The man leaned up against the banister of her bed. He looked at her reflection in the vanity where she sat. Sarah turned to face him, trying to hide the blush when her eyes were directed to the pants. _

_ "_He shouldn't be allowed to wear those_." Her mind thought quietly_

_ "What do you want?" She stood up from her vanity and walked over to him. Her hands shook as she crossed the floor to him; she pushed them in to her pants pockets so he would never notice her trembling. His smile widened showing his pointed teeth as she moved closer to him; her legs felt even more like wet noodles with every step closer to him._

_ "Can I not check up on the little champion every now and then?" He asked his voice was like velvet. A chill ran up Sarah's spine, she shivered openly but she kept her eyes locked with his._

_ "No." She stated firmly. "You have no right to come near me Goblin King."_

_ "Very well, Sarah." The man looked as if her was about to laugh but before a sound came out of his throat he disappeared into a cloud of silver glitter. Inwardly she cursed him for leaving her with that mess._

No matter how many years had passed she still had no idea how he had been able to come to her and because of that it pissed her off even more.

Sarah turned down a dead end street and walked to a rusted metal door at the very end. She knocked once, twice, and a third time; hastily it opened for her and she was greeted by darker music, the boy on stage was screamed his 'rage' and 'passion' into the mike. Sarah just rolled her eyes at him as she walked deeper into the crowd of people; she made her way to the back of the makeshift stage.

_"He tries too hard to win the crowds admiration_." Whispered her mind, she knew it was true. Sarah made her way behind the grease stained curtain. This was nothing like the Ritz but it was all the band could get for now. Sarah smiled when she found her band setting up for their performance.

"How does it look?" She asked the group of three guys as she approached. They all looked up at her with grim smiles. There wouldn't be anything good about the news they were going to give her tonight.

"It's not good," Terrance responded and went back to tuning the guitar that was in his hands.

"What happen?" Sarah asked as she walked closer to the guys; she picked up her own Bass and started to tune it as well. Then it came to her; Sarah looked at the group and soon realized that the lead singer, Lexis, wasn't there.

"Lex caught something." Don said softly.

"She can't say a single thing let alone sing." Jack shook his head as he started to play with the amps. Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew what was coming.

"It looks like you're going to have to sing lead tonight instead of back up, Sarah." Don smiled to her as if this was actually a good thing. Sure Lexi was a Diva but she was a damn good singer. Sarah was good too, but unlike Lexi Sarah didn't like to have the lights focused on her. She liked to stay in the back and strum her Bass; There was no problem with not knowing lyrics or anything of those sorts…it was just the stage fright.

"Only tonight, not again after tonight," Sarah whispered to her group, they all nodded understanding how she felt. Soon they could hear their band name called from the pretend stage manager; it was time for them to go on.

"You've seen them one, you've seen them twice. Now, please welcome to the stage The Haunted." Sarah could hear the announcer yell to the crowd, she could hear the rumble from the crowd with excitement and then the curtains opened. The sound of the guitar and pounding drums mimicked Sarah's heart beat. With her eyes tightly shut she felt the sound of the bass sink in to her body. Her hands sweat profusely as the lyrics started to come closer.

"_You can only move as fast as whose in front of you. And if you assume just like them, what good will it do? So find out for yourself. So your ignorance will stop bleeding through"_ Sarah opened her eyes as the crowd became more excited with every word. She smiled as she gripped onto the old fashioned mike in her hands tightly. Finally as the crowd started to react positively Sarah let her body do what it had to.

_"__And I can only say what I've seen and heard and only you can choose. And every choice you make will affect you, search your own self. You can breathe today."_ The song went by too quickly under the hot stage lights, and the crowd loved her. Her band mates gave her reassuring smiles as they went into the next song. This one was much slower than the last allowing her heart to stop pounding in her ears.

"_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself. When will you open up for me? I love you so; I wanna meet you again; before one of us must go."_ The crowd swayed slowly, but a platinum blond man caught her attention, for a second Sarah had thought she had seen _him _she shook off the idea of him there in the filth covered building. After all, why would he be here, there was nothing for him here.

_"You will never know what you have done to me; and you will never know losing love for me; and you will never know a single day alone."_ Sarah couldn't shake the thought of him there, him watching her, but she was probably just paranoid. Sarah kept on scanning the crowd thought, she could feel his presence in the building but she tried to ignore it. "_Your lips touched every hand but mine. If you choose me, I'm waiting for you. Goblin King I'm waiting for you, to take me away; always waiting."_ She sang the words slowly into the microphone. The crowd erupted into applause and there Sara stood on the stage with a smile on her face. The last thing on her mind was the fact that what she sang could have brought her back to the Underground.

Sarah's combat boots scuffled against the cold side walk as she hurried home to her small loft apartment. The night had gone quickly, almost too quickly for Sarah's liking. After the bands performance had ended the group of musicians went to a local bar until final call for drinks, she had lost track of time as they danced down the streets and sang with alcohol intertwining with their blood. The sun would be rising sooner than later and Sarah still needed some sleep before her late afternoon classes at the college. Yet at that moment she could not sleep adrenalin still ran through her veins.

Sarah took the steps two at a time in her apartment building, the sound of her boots echoed against the plaster walls. With every flight of stairs she un-wrapped a scarf or unbuttoned another layer. With her keys in her hand she opened the door to her small loft and shut the door behind her. Her eyes were closed as she shed the outer layers of her outfit. The hat, and the gloves, then the winter Jacket made a nice pile in the entry way. Down the hallway you could find a trail of discarded clothing. Sarah made her way to her bed room, and once she was about to pull off her tank top she heard the sound of a man clear his throat. Slowly Sarah turned to see _Him_ standing there with a gleaming smile on his face. His eyes were cold as they looked down upon her; she couldn't help but shiver as she felt the surprising warmth of them trace her outline.

"I knew you would come around my Dear." He laughed and came closer to her.

_Oh shit. _Her mind thought.


	2. Revenge Is a Sweet Word

**Chapter Two: Revenge Is the Sweetest Word**

_A/N: First: I do not own Labyrinth, even though I would want to, I don't._

_ Second: I would like to say thank you all for the reviews. I know some people didn't like the idea of a Punk-like Sarah… if you didn't well you'll like this I think…_

_ Third: Reviews are always loved, and you know I might write faster with more reviews that are given to me ;) just sayin'…._

_Ps, if any one spots a reference I made in this chapter then I will put your name in the next authors note._

**Edit: 1/17/11**

Jareth's lips curled upward as he saw the look of dread appear on Sarah's face. Six long years he'd waited for this moment, and now it had come; she was now his. Jareth could do as he pleased with her; he could throw her into an oblique, or her could have her serve him any way he pleased. He could have been laughing until his sides ached at the thought of the Champion scrubbing floors. 

"Oh Sarah, did you believe that if you sang those words that they wouldn't have the same affect?" He tisked at her and shook his head slowly, his locks of hair swung just as slow. Jareth looked back to the girl (who wasn't much of a girl any longer) as she started to move backwards towards the door that left the bedroom. Jareth felt a pang of anger go through him. With a swish of his wrist the open door slammed shut before she could run from him. He wasn't going to allow her to escape, no not this time. Yes he did normally love a chase; but this one had lasted over six years, and Jareth was not a patient man. 

"Now there's no running, what's said is said Sarah." Jareth sneered as he strode closer to her; he could feel Sarah's fear coursing through her veins. With every step he took towards her, she took another one back. He loved the feeling of this cat and mouse game they played, especially when he was the one winning.

"But I didn't mean it," her voice was barley a whisper. Her back hit the door, and Jareth put his hands on either side of her head; forming a cage around her. Oh he had caged his little song bird and she looked almost broken in his presence.

_Oh this was too good!_ He thought; the smell of perfume, alcohol, and the hint of magic danced around them, Jareth stared into the mortal's emerald like eyes. He had never forgotten those eyes; they haunted his dreams and his thoughts every moment he had alone.

"Now Sarah, as I said, what's said is said and there is no way you can take it back. Even if they were just lyrics..." the king sighed softly with annoyance. "Now I have become tired of this argument; we must return home my little song bird." with a quick hand he affectionately tapped the tip of Sarah's nose with a leather clad finger. A ripple of anger flashed into the girls eyes at the contacted.

_"So she isn't broken in my presence."  
_

When his finger touched her rage and fear filled body the air started to shimmered and swirled about them. Jareth could hear a small gasp escape Sarah's lips causing the goblin king to smile slowly; yes, no matter how many times Jareth had transported somewhere the act of it was still beautiful. The shimmering air started to fall to the ground around the two of them and quickly to reveal them in a larger bed room. Sarah's eyes darted about, un-sure about her white and blue surroundings.

"What the hell are you going to do with me?" Sarah took a few large steps away from him. Jareth frowned softly, yes no matter how many years had passed she still had thought of him as just the Villain. 

"I will not be ravishing you if that's what you think. This is your own bed chamber. Over there is your bathroom, freshen up before you come to dinner. We will discuss your… services here once you are properly dressed." Jareth looked down at her clothing and wanted to shiver; she looked like a prostitute; he would have to fix that before she went out into public.

Jareth turned from the room and walked out the open door. He down the corridors, the door slammed behind him and he could hear the sound of a frustrated cry echo through the halls. The King couldn't help but smile, for he had done the same thing about six years prior. He was happy to know she felt just as frustrated as him sometimes.

"Gertrude!" Jareth called to one of the goblin house maids. Quickly a stump like goblin appeared in the corridor from one of the rooms. Her orange hair had started to gray and her green warty skin had become duller with age. Yet no matter how much time had passed Gertrude was still the Goblin who had taken care of Jareth since he was a Babe.

"Yes your majesty?" she asked quietly as she shuffled to Jareth, a small smile was on her face as she came to her now older charge.

"I want you to help Sarah change into some more respectable clothing." The goblin nodded and curtsied to him and skittered of to the ladies chamber.

The Goblin King then went off to his own chambers, to wash off the stink of the aboveground off of him.

Jareth sat in one of the plush chairs at banquette table; he stared deeply into the fire that was roaring in the hearth to his side. The flames danced about, his eyes fallowed the flames intently but Jareth was lost in his own thoughts. He thought of a mix of different things; he thought of the pass six years in his kingdom. His mind sometimes would drift to different laws he needed to pass and the papers he needed to sign. But Jareth mostly thought of the girl who now resided within the confines of his castle and what in Oberon's name he was going to do with her; but the one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to make her pay. He was going to show her how it felt being alone; she would feel the emotions he had once felt before revenge had set in, but how?

Jareth pushed himself up from his chair and away from the long wooden table. He paced quickly about the room, but his eyes stayed locked onto the dance of the fire. He remembered when he had first seen her new and "improved" self, she had been so proud of it. He was disgusted with her change into fishnets, spikes and the god awful black lipstick. He remember watching her be "Bad Ass" and start a rock band, skip classes to get another piercing god knows where, and then there was the sneak out of the house to go see another boy and another night club. Jareth hated that last bit most of all; the metallic taste of jealousy crept into his mouth. Jareth sneered at the fire and closed his eyes to try and push the memories of that away.

The sound of the large doors creaking open brought the King out of his thoughts; he looked up to the sound and saw Sarah standing there. Jareth frown deepened when he realized she had fought Gertrude when it came to her clothing. She was wearing the same ensemble of a short black skirt detailed with chains and safety pins, black boots and a small black shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Jareth realized then how deep her stubbornness had grown in the years that had passed; a smile slowly spread on to his lips, this would be the girls down fall for sure. His plan started to form in his head and he slowly smiled at the girl.

"Sarah, I see you did not heed my advice and change into appropriate attire." The king smirked as he took a seat at the table. Sarah stood there in the door way glaring at him. "Come now; sit, eat, drink and try to be marry, precious." Jareth cocked his head to the side as he watched her glare at him.

"I demand to be brought back home." She said slowly and clearly; she enunciated every syllable.

"But my dear, you are home." Jareth laughed as he motioned her to sit at the opposing side of the table. Slowly and reluctantly the woman walked over to the waiting chair the sound of her boots hitting the marble floor echoed throughout the room. Sarah sat down on the silk covered seat. Time passed slowly as she starred at the glass and wood table.

"What are you going to do to me?" She finally whispered under her breath. He could hear her losing hope of going home. She was smart enough to know that she would never go back, but Jareth had to applaud her for trying to demand him to take her back.

"I'll be putting you and your talents to good use, precious. You shall now be my source of entertainment, when I want music, you shall give me music. When I have a ball or banquet, you shall be there for one purpose; to perform music that I want." The Goblin King leaned back into his chair and watched the girl. A smirk had appeared on her lips, and softly a chuckle fallowed it.

"So I'll be your walking Ipod…" she whispered and looked back up at him. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her reference to the above ground. "It's a … never mind."

"Now, we also must have a discussion on your clothing." Jareth watched anger ignite once more in her eyes.

"You will not change anything about me Goblin King, I have rights…don't I?" she could tell her argument had died when she had reminded herself once more that they were no longer in her arena; she was in _his_ kingdom.

"You will dress how I want, and right now what you wear looks disgraceful," Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, "and your hair makes you look like a peasant boy," He continued. 

"I'm sorry but my hair will be stuck to jaw length for…" before she could finish her thought, Jareth sent a spurt of magic towards her. Sarah's hair quickly morphed back into what he remembered of it from when she was only fifteen.

"You were saying?" Jareth asked with a smile, Sarah grumbled something in his direction. "You will have your make up done for you, and I will select the songs you will sing. Tomorrow you will meet with your singing instructor for your first classical lesson."

"You know you're a bastard right?" She remarked, Jareth looked at the girl, anger started to push through him. The king rose from his seat and strode over to the girl sitting in the chair away from him. He took her wrists into his hands and pulled her quickly up to him.

"My patience grows thin with you, Sarah. I will let you off with a warning this time, but next time, do not think you will get away with disgracing me." With that he let go of her, she pulled her hands away from him; she rubbed the now red skin. Fear radiated off of her body, but she did not let it show through her features. "You will discover that if the mood takes me, I can be quite generous." He finished and turned from her; Jareth strode back to his seat.

Sarah looked away from him for the rest of dinner; while Jareth had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. The feelings of want and longing for her came back to Jareth once more; but he tried to push them aside for later. After all he had given his heart to her once and look where that had left him, alone. Jareth sighed softly, but he kept to the silence Sarah had set up for them.

As the night wore on Jareth laid alone in his bed and thought more and more about what he was going to do with Sarah. Part of him wanted to wear her down, wanted to break her even. He wanted to see her grovel and bow before him. He wanted to rule over her completely and not see her fire ever again.

Yet there was another part of him hated the thought of that; it almost tasted like bile in his mouth when he thought that way. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she fought; he liked the defiance and the unconformity of her ways. She kept him on his toes; after all she had been the only person to ever match him on pride and cunning. Slowly the King of the Labyrinth fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips and his head filled with dreams of the now woman he wanted as his queen someday.


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Three: Cat and Mouse**

_A/N: 1) I do not own Labyrinth or anything of its sorts… even though I wish I could own Jareth… but I don't._

_2) So, thank you every one for reading my story! I was amazed that one day I have over 109 views! But comments would be so lovely. So, I think I need to warn people I have no direction with this so far… I did and then Jareth and Sarah kinda took over and want a fluffy mess. I'll soon make a plot but just wanted to warn you._

_Ps Congrats to HaidarEyra and pulldownthedaw for finding the two quotes!_

**{Edit: 1/17/11}**

Sarah could feel the sun beating down on her as she lay in the bed; she kept her eyes closed against the bright light of morning. She could hear her dog, Kalika snoring lightly at the foot of her bed. The night before had to have been a dream, there was no other explanation for it. After all why would the goblin king take her? Slowly she opened her eyes to see she did not lie under the covers in the bed of her small apartment; no, she was lying in a large bed that was fit for a queen. It was covered with its royal purple blankets and silky cream sheets. The room had velvet looking curtains that were the same cream as the sheets in the bed. The curtains contrasted the dark stone walls and dark wooden floors, yes this was a room fit for a queen.

Sarah brought her legs closer to her; she rested her chin on her knees as she looked into a mirror adjacent to her. Her hair was long again and it had its dark brown color once more; she would bet all of her money (which was almost none) that if she stepped into the light it would have caramel colored streaks in it. Sarah sighed softly to her reflection; so last night was real. Sarah was now Jareth's official walking iPod and he had given her a magical make over as well. Peachy… Just fucking peachy.

The sound of the snoring dog brought her attention back to one of the things that woke Sarah up in the first place. Sarah looked over at the Great Dane that she had bought after Merlin had passed away. The large dog was white with black splotches every so often; it looked as if a painter had taken his paint brush and let the black paint spray on to the unblemished surface. Sarah spotted a folded piece of parchment attached to the dog's collar with a small red bow. Slowly she moved to it and with nibble hands she untied the bow. Sarah pulled the note off of the collar causing Kalika to sputter awake. The dog watched Sarah open the note but Sarah's Attention was solely on the delicate cursive that lay in front of her.

_Sarah-_

_I understand that you mortals have an extremely high love for your animals; I thought it would only be right for me to bring your dog here to you. Think of this as one of my generous moods._

It was not signed but Sarah didn't need a signature to know who had done this, after all arrogance still seemed to drip from the paper even if it was a good dead. She knew who it was from; she knew the Goblin king had tried to do something good. Slowly a smile spread to Sarah's lips before she could stop it. She turned to the dong and started rubbing it belly.

Goblins could hear laughter as it rang through the corridor; they knew that today would be a good day for every one today.

Sarah sighed as she walked into the dining hall, unlike last night she did not fight the female goblin when it came to the powder blue dress, or the corset. She didn't fight when it came to the minimal make up, but to Sarah it still felt strange to her; she almost felt nude without the harsh colors. She hated all everything about how she looked, but she didn't fight; she would let Jareth win this fight… for today. She saw Jareth look up at her with a smile.

"So I see my peace offering worked this morning." He laughed slightly; there were reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose and an assortment of papers in his hands and on the table in front of him.

"Come, sit." Jareth ordered. Slowly she walked towards the man Kalika trotted alongside Sarah, the dog seamed to enjoying her new surroundings.

"_Well at least that's one of us_." Sarah thought bitterly as she almost gracefully sat down in the chair Jareth offered her next to him. Soon a plate of a mixture of foods appeared in front of her out of thin air. Some of them she could recognize like eggs and scones; then there were other things on the plate that looked as if they were from another world…but then again she was in another world. Soon a glass of orange juice and a pot of coffee appeared next to her plate as well.

_"I could get use to this."_ Part of Sarah's mind thought as the coffee poured it's self into her mug.

_"No, you can…"_ the other side almost growled and Sarah frowned slightly.

_"But…" _

_ "No buts!"_

"I hate this damn thing." Sarah whispered after a moment of silence as she tried to adjust her corset. Jareth who had returned to the papers looked up to her with an amused smile. He shook his head and let the smile fade.

"You shall get use to it," He responded and then went back to the paper. Without looking back up at her he continued on with the conversation. "I didn't think you needed etiquette lessons but now I see you might," Sara glared at the king.

"And why would I need that if I'm to just sing to you? From how you made it sound last night you'll be the only one who hears me speak… anyway, if you knew me at all I wouldn't listen to the damn lessons anyway." Sarah rested her elbows against the table; she looked over at him with a victorious grin. His eyes locked with her for a long moment; Sarah could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. The goblin king smiled and slowly leaned closer into her.

"Precious, I must admit your antics are… cute to me; but many other fae would not take such a liking to it. My kind is set in their ways and hasn't evolved for a long time. And Sarah, I know you enough to know you would only listen if you had to." He said softly their lips were almost touching. His breath danced and caressed her face. Sarah couldn't help but move closer to the man.

"Screw other fae." She said with a grin, her eyes were starting to close slightly, she could tell Jareth's eyes became hooded as he looked down at her; Jareth placed his gloved fingers lightly on Sarah's blushing cheeks. But before anything happened they were interrupted by a bark from Kalika; the two beings broke away from each other and looked in opposite directions. A deep scarlet blush covered Sarah's face and neck, Jareth moved uncomfortably in his chair. Sarah was too afraid to look over at Jareth when she heard him cleared his throat.

"If you would excuse me Sarah I must go and attend to some business. I'll have a goblin fetch you when it is time for your music lesson. You are allowed to roam the castle for now." With that the Goblin King shot up from his chair and strode away from the room. Once she heard the door close she looked to them, waiting for something to happen. Slowly Sarah sighed.

"What the fuck was that?" Sarah whispered to herself once she reassured herself that she was the only being in the room. She slumped back into the chair and looked over to the dog, "Did you know what that was?" Sarah asked. The dog just cocked her head to the side. Sarah tossed her a strip of what looked like bacon; Sarah herself was no longer hungry but that didn't mean the food still on the plate should be wasted.

Once Jareth was out of the dining room he started to run. He ran from the ever twisting halls and into the court yard; he ran through the goblin city but he didn't stop running until he had reached the far gardens on the cusp of the labyrinth. It was silent there, no one was there to be seen or heard; and Jareth was completely alone for once. Finally Jareth sat down on a marble fountain. He watched the water spray into the air and let gravity force it back down into the pool below it.

"What in the god's name am I doing?" He asked himself aster a moment of peace, he let his head drop into the palms of his hands. So he did a nice gesture in the morning to make her comply with him. And maybe he did find her rude and obscene language quite cute, after all he had been raised not to do such and he liked how she was so free from that aristocracy. Yet what Jareth didn't understand was how he had leaned into her while at the table, as if they were lovers having a joke of a tiff and he was waiting for her to accept his apology. He had tried to stay mean. He wanted to be cruel; after all the idea was to break her after the peace offering. But when he had seen her walk in wearing a dress she obviously didn't like and having nothing normal around her he melted, he turned into a pile of jello.

Many people had told him it was a bad idea for him to influence the mortal world and twist it in order for her to say those words; but had he listened? No. Jareth sighed softly; he closed his eyes as he lifted his face towards the morning sun. It warmed his face and cleared his ever clouded mind. The High court had been right; the realization flickered through his mind. He was an idiot for allowing her to come back, and even more so to allow her to live in his castle. And if this was how he acted with her there for less than twenty four hours he almost didn't want to know what it felt like with her there for as long as she was alive. He almost didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to woo her. Yet the key word today was almost.

The night before he had dreamt and it haunted him when he had woken up. He had dreamt of Sarah laying there with him, her hair falling into her face and he would slowly put it back behind her ear. He woke up that morning sweating profusely, and her soft milky white skin haunting his thoughts. Yes he had had dreams like that before but knowing that woman was just a few corridors away made the dream more potent.

Jareth had to face it now, he didn't want revenge on Sarah Williams; he _wanted_ Sarah Williams. But he just didn't know how to go about making her his.

_A/N: I bet I just pissed all of you off with the almost kiss… but hey Jareth= good guy? We'll see if he doesn't f that up…._


	4. Introductions

Chapter Four: Introductions

A/N: So I have a plot, YAY! And it's funny. So I need to say that I don't own Labyrinth at all… I only own a T-shirt with David Bowie dressed as Jareth and looking amazing, yet funny. So on with it (look at bottom for after commentary).

**Edit: 1/22/11**

Finally after the Jareth had composed himself he returned to his castle to finish a few pieces of legislation he had ignored for too long. Yet as he signed paper after paper his mind had kept on drifting to Sarah and what she was up to on this day, in his mind's eye he could see her wandering around the castle with that dog of hers. He could see her looking for secret passages or just trying to find her way back to her room. Jareth's hand was on auto-pilot, for all he knew he was signing for war against the elfish kingdom in the south. When he had looked back up at the clock it had changed from nine in the morning to now where it was haft past one.

_"Sarah would now be half way through her music lesson for the day." _Jareth thought for a moment, he was free until two; he quickly decided to watch his little song bird practice.

With a flick of his wrist he vanished from his personal office, and with a cloud of glitter he then found himself in the ball room where Sarah was standing next to a grand piano. The instructor sat on the bench playing some depressing song. Sarah stood there, looking bored out of her mind as she sung the dreadful lyrics; Jareth could hear her dog whine in the corner. Even this music made him cringe a little; like he had said before the Fae were stuck in their ways.

"May I suggest something more, I do not know, joyous?" the goblin king said, both women jumped the slightest when they heard him speak from the darken corner. Sarah looked over to the instructor with a look of 'I told you so'. Jareth couldn't help but smile slowly at the younger girl. 

"Well if that's what your highness wants then I see no problem with that," the older woman quickly said. Pages flipped through a vocal and piano book and the woman started to play a more delightful sounding song, Sarah sang the lyrics while looking over the older woman's shoulder. The goblin king still noted Sarah's bored expression. He knew for sure this was not anything she wanted and in the dog still wined from the music.

"_Oh well,"_ Jareth thought, "_She will just have to get use to her new style of song." _It wasn't his problem after all, it was hers. Yet he could feel her resentment that rolled off of her body towards him; he tried not to show the fact that that he was saddened by the fact that she felt that towards him. Sarah would not look over in his direction. Had their peace ended already? Had she gone back to hating him once more? He would never understand the mind of a woman, let alone the one of the champion of the labyrinths.

Jareth shook his head slowly and retreated from the ballroom, this time without the use of his magic. He walked through the halls; wasting his time before his meeting with his brother Lance. He made his way to his personal office and lost himself in his work. It wasn't until he heard someone clear their throat that he looked up from the desk full of papers. There in the middle of the room stood a man that looked much like Jareth except for the fact that both of his eyes were a rich brown color. Jareth smiled to his sibling.

"Brother, how are you this afternoon?" Jareth asked as he stood from his desk to walk over to his brother. Lance motioned him to sit back down. The two men sat down in opposite chairs from each other.

"I was having a lovely day, until I found out from one of your goblins told me 'the champions home.' And ran off somewhere screaming with glee, why did I not know of this? Does mother know yet? Oh I bet father will be extremely agitated with you, unless you've bed and wed her, or is it wed and then-." Lance talked quickly, Jareth leaned back into his wingback chair and glared at his younger brother who then finally stopped talking.

"Lance, what does it matter to you?" Jareth asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew a migraine was going to be coming from this conversation.

"Brother, you have been mooning over her for six years. What is aggravating about this situation is the fact that you have done nothing to make her yours." Lance stood up and walked to his brother.

"I have done things, I surrendered myself to her. I told her I would give her anything she wanted. I had even sung to her for god's sake!" Jareth sunk deeper into his chair. It seemed as if every time he had seen any one in his family they would bring up his failure to woo the mortal girl.

"But brother, she was only fifteen years when you said your vows of devotion to her. I highly doubt a mortal her age would understand." Lance said, Jareth looked over at him. He stood in front of the wall of windows looking across the labyrinth. Jareth stood and walked over to the other man.

"So what do I do now then?" Jareth asked quietly, he looked over to his almost twin with sad eyes.

"Just leave it up to me brother; I'll take care of it all." Lance looked over to his brother with a smile. Jareth looked back at him with a face filled with horror. Lance just laughed and walked out of the room to put his plans into motion.

"Oberon, save the kingdom," Jareth mutter before he fallowed his younger brother.

Sarah could hear the door open behind her as she plucked the keys to the piano. The lesson from hell had ended over an hour ago but she had stayed here, telling her instructor that she was going to stay here and practice her new songs. She should have known that Jareth would have come and tried to find her.

"I needed time alone." She shouted to the grand doors without looking over her shoulder. "The instructor was a complete idiot, Jareth. She doesn't know squat shit. I bet your goblins know more about scales then her," She continued with her ranting, but the sound of a man clearing their throat made Sarah turn around. There was Jareth standing with what looked like Jareth 2.0, Sarah's eyes widened.

_"Oh fuck there's two of them! I'm doomed!"_ Sarah's mind screeched. Jareth 2.0 must have caught the thought as it ran across her face because he started to laugh. It wasn't a haughty laugh either; it was a deep and real laughter.

"Sarah, this is my brother, Lance." Jareth gave her the look that Sarah paraphrased as 'get the hell up and act respectable.' Sarah got up from her seat and without thinking she stuck out her hand for a good old fashioned hand shake. From the corner of her eye she could see Jareth look as if he almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my, what has my brother done this time? It seems as if he's tried to cage a wild phoenix." Lance laughed as he returned her pumping handshake and then went into a curtsy, just to humiliate his brother even more. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stop a migraine from coming.

"Now if you would please act like adults and start to act like real ladies and gentlemen," Jareth sighed and shook his head, "Oh bollocks, I should have never allowed this." He muttered under his breath then looked back up at the two of them standing there watching him. After a moment of silence he continued. "I'm going to dinner, come if either of you want. I won't mind either way." Without another word the king of the goblins left in a puff of glitter. Sarah looked over to Lance with a smile; there was something about this brother she liked, it was probably the fact that he didn't seem like a pompous ass.

"There has been something about the human world in these last few decades that I have quite enjoyed." Lance said slowly as he looked over to Sarah. "I especially like the fact that the women dress the same as men and the men sometimes dress like women. Both genders speak like sailors and don't give a rat's ass. I wish the Underground would embrace it." Lance finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah asked with a small smile.

"Because you and I will become good friends," Lance stated with a slight nod as if it was a decree. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the man; she looked up at his features. They were the exact same as Jareth's except for the fact that instead of the cold mismatched eyes her emeralds were met by warm brown pools; yet she couldn't shake the idea that there was something hidden within their depths. It was as if she could see the cogs in his mind turning, thinking, scheming. She knew then that they would be good friends.

"I think the same thing about the human race." Sarah said as she sat down at the piano and began to play with the keys once more. "I don't like the rigidness of the Fae's music, their clothing, hell even their customs. I've read enough plays to know most of them." Sarah sighed softly as Lance sat next to her; he gave her a look as if he knew exactly what she meant.

"And if you don't think the same way as them then you're thought as different race, even if you were birth by one of the Fae." Lance said with a nod. "I had never seen the Aboveground until brother was "sick" and needed someone to run the Labyrinth for him until he got over the "illness" that had plagued him." Lance explained.

"What really happened?" Sarah asked as she caught on to the sarcasm; curiosity got the better of her. Lance hesitated for a moment and then shrugged off the hesitation.

"He was heartbroken."

"Oh." After Sarah had grown up and few years after the labyrinth she had finally realized what the Goblin King had meant by _"fear me, love me, obey me and I will be your slave"_. At first she felt bad, after all the man had lain out his barest emotions in front like a wound in need of mending and she just poured salt into it. Then she had remembered the fact that she had been fifteen, yes her hormones had started to go out of control; but did that mean she'd have the mind of an adult? Not at all, hell sometimes she still didn't at twenty one.

"But I saw a large city with palm trees that lined the streets, women walked around wearing jeans and small tops and men looked as if they had just rolled out of bed. I was amazed by how different the people looked, how each mortal was unique." Lance's eyes glazed over with a happiness that Sarah could only explain with a little kid at Christmas time. Slowly a mischievous smile came to his lips.

"Sarah I just had a wonderful idea." He looked over to the girl with the grin spread at heights the Cheshire cat would be envious of.

"_Oh shit, this can't be good,"_ was Sarah's only thought.

A/N) So comments? Questions?

Note) If you review now I'll answer all (and I mean ALL) questions right here, at the end of the new chapter from the previous chapter.


	5. A Name Like Robin Goodfellow's

Chapter Five: A Name Just like Robin Goodfellow's

A/N: Ok so this is just something I quickly typed out because I need to write, so look out for another revision of this at some point soon!

so as I normally say I do not own Labyrinth, nor do I own any of the music in this chapter or the show Spring Awakening that one of the songs comes from.

PS: comments are lovely! And rewarded with answers and thank you's!

PS 2: every one sorry about the large part of lyrics, this is one of the rare chapters that has music in it!

**Edit: 1/22/11**

It was quite simple really. The plan Lance had crafted by chance was fool-proof for sure. It had come to him when he watched Sarah taping at the ivory keys. The sound of them echoed through the room. Sarah looked lost in thought as she watched her hand tap the keys to a song unknown to Lance. And with that he had captured the idea of how to bring his brother and this creature together happily.

"Sarah I just had a wonderful idea." Lance smiled; Sarah was broken out of her trance and looked to Lance. A look of fear panted her face. She had caught on to his impish nature.

"Lance what are you thinking?" She said slowly.

"A way for us to play my brother like a violin and make you free to do as you want," _But in reality I want to bring you to my brother with just a few twisted words and fibs, _Lance added in his mind.

He would make Sarah think she was going against his brother's wants and commands in front of a large crowd, and then Lance would reveal to her that that was what Jareth wanted. Not to crush her spirit like Sarah thought, but to let her shine. She would run to her brother hug kiss and then a week later there would be a wedding notice going about all the kingdoms that one of the crowned high princes would be wed… now all Lance had to do was make his brother agree to it.

Lance got up from the bench and offered his arm to the girl. "Now I think we have left my brother steaming and probably drinking long enough, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dining room?" Sarah gave him a long look and then turned back to the piano.

"No I would like to stay here, tell Jareth I send my apologies for missing dinner." Sarah whispered. Slowly she began to pluck at the keys to the song for only her ears. Lance shrugged and left the ball room.

Once the door had shut to the ballroom and Sarah knew she was once again alone she went full into her music; allowing her the chance to get lost in it like she had before in the Aboveground.

"_Those you've known, and lost, still walk behind you. All alone; they linger till they find you. Without them the world grows dark around you; and nothing is the same until you know that they have found you…"_ At first Sarah whispered the words that left her mouth to the empty grand room. They seemed to echo throughout the room and hang heavy in the air. Her fingers struck the keys lightly as if they were made of glass and she couldn't allow them to shatter. With closed eyes she continued on with the music. Allowing herself this one bit of time to be free from her cage.

"_Those you've pained may carry that still with them; all the same they whisper: 'All forgiven.' Still your heart says, 'The shadows bring the starlight', and everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night."_ To her the depressing lyrics were beautiful, hopeful even. They reminded her of a time when she was alone in her bed room learning how to play the piano or guitar. _"Those you've known, and lost, still walk behind you. All alone; their song still seems to find you. They call you, as if you knew their longing. They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling…" _Sarah kept her eyes closed, forcing herself to remember her childhood bed room, looking for that little bit of comfort. A smile danced on her lips as she remembered the lace curtains and the pink down comforter on her bed made for a princess.

"_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night, and I won't let them stray from my heart. Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light, I will read all their dreams to the stars…I'll walk with them now…I'll call on their names…I'll see their thoughts are known… Not gone, not gone. They walk with my heart." _Sarah forced herself to keep her eyes shut and keep the safe memories trapped in her mind's eye. She wasn't ready to open her emerald pools even though she knew the end was coming. Sarah knew she would have to open her eyes and see where she really was. _"I'll never let them go. You watch me. Just watch me! I'm calling, I'm calling; and one day all will know…"_ Slowly with the last words of the song she opened her eyes and let the few tears fell out as she looked at the cold dark room she was in. She had started out ok, happy that she was singing something known to her. Then it had turned on her; and the comfort of the song had turned into hurt and longing for what she had once had.

As Sarah struck the last cord of the song and her tears vanished along with the memories of home. She let the sound fade slowly to the empty ballroom, but what surprised her was the slow and soft clapping that came from behind her. Sarah took in a deep breath and turned to see her captor standing there watching her with soft eyes. He smiled sadly at her as he came closer to Sarah. She almost wanted to slap him for being here, disturbing her alone time; the one time where she had actually allowed for her guard to come down.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah snapped as she turned to close the piano.

"I was worried, when Lance came into the Dining room without you, I worried that you had fallen ill." The man said sheepishly, Sarah didn't turn around to look at him. Silence filled the room, the only sound came from anything was from the glass icicles on the chandeliers; they swayed and clinked against one another. Jareth cleared his throat.

"That was beautiful," He paused quickly collecting his thoughts, "We will tell the instructor that will be on your list to play for any balls; I found it quite…emotional, but beautiful none the less." The King commented slowly. With that Sarah stood from the bench and turned to Jareth. He gave her a small smile, but Sarah kept her face neutral with emotions.

"Perhaps," The goblin king continued slowly, to Sarah it seemed as if he was afraid to say the next part, "you could sing me something else that you clearly enjoy." He finished. Sarah had to turn her face to hide the smile, so he now wanted to hear what she enjoyed.

"Ok then." Sarah sat down on the piano bench once more; she looked over to the king who was standing there in the middle of the ballroom awkwardly. "Well come here, there's room for the both of us on this bench." With a smile the Goblin King came over to Sarah and sat down, egger to listen to her music.

It was quite simple really; Lance would send in his brother when he knew Sarah would be allowing herself to open up for the first time since she had gotten there. Then she would start to question the villain like persona Jareth could give off; in reality he was just like a big teddy bear who was just a workaholic.

"You!" Lance yelled as he popped into the dining room. Jareth jumped from surprised, he had been obviously lost in thought and in his wine glass.

"Oh hell," He muttered, "What do you want?" Jareth finally asked as he settled back down in his chair and drowned another glass of wine.

"Go to Sarah, now." Lance pointed to the doors that lead out of the dining room. Jareth raised an eyebrow at him. "She's going to be weak and allow herself a moment; you should be there when she does. It'll be your chance to be a man and show your soft side." Lance sighed. He watched his brother get up and start to walk towards the door, and then he paused. Jareth turned to look at his brother.

"What do I say if she asks why I'm there?" Jareth looked like a teenage boy who was about to kiss a girl for the first time.

"Oh for god's sake, make something up you ninny!" And with that Lance flopped into a chair and nursed his own wine glass. Yes, this was going to be quite simple really… maybe he had miss judged the situation. This was why he preferred men and not women; women were much of a head ache to understand.

"_Setting up Sunday, watching the winter grow so, oh, no. We're making excuses for insecurities. It's not about me, oh, it's never about me."_ Her voice was sweet to Jareth. He watched her lightly tap the keys, giving only enough pressure to make sound come from them. Her fingers were quick and Jareth was mesmerized by the beauty of her labors. He could tell her fingers were calloused with all of the time she spent perfecting her trade with musical interments. _"We're selling out Monday, watching the children grow, so cold, no. Oh they're wearing our hands down; our human frailties. It's not about me, oh, it's never about me."_

Jareth quickly caught up to the piano cords and slowly before he knew it there he was, next to her playing just a few octaves higher than his Sarah. _"Now I can't go on; I'm lost and alone. Now my lovers gone; I'm lost and alone…"_ Slowly he was humming along, he didn't understand the lyrics or their meaning, but there he was playing the simplistic notes and humming to the catchy beat. He would look over to Sarah when she would sing; she always kept her eyes tightly closed as if she was watching the words float in her head and then slowly fade into the next verse.

"_Kid I'm right here, it's now morning. There's no way…Please stay, Stay…" _ Then Jareth couldn't take it any longer, he turned to the woman next to him. With quick hand he grabbed Sarah's face gently; her eyes broke open out of her trance. The next thing Jareth knew he felt his lips against Sarah's; he gave her one long slow kiss, his gloved hands tangled with in her long brown locks. Slowly he pulled away leaving his hands tangled in her hair, keeping her face close to his. Sarah sat there with an emotionless face; with one hand she reached over to the piano and tapped out a few last cords. He didn't realize she was singing the end of the song until he caught her whisper.

"_We're setting up Sunday. Watching their hearts in soil, grow mold…"_ It was probably then Jareth understood that this song was not a possibly not the best choice of time to kiss Sarah.

Sarah sat on the bench looking into Jareth's eyes; slowly she brought her hands to the sides of Jareth's face and brought it closer to hers. Once their lips almost touched Sarah stopped, she sighed softly and pulled herself away from the man next to her. After a moment of silence she finally spoke.

"Jareth, I'm sorry for how I left you last time. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't think this would be…right." With that Sarah got up from the bench and walked out of the room, she didn't turn to look at Jareth because she was afraid of what she might find there. As Sarah shut the door behind her, she exhaled slowly. She had never realized she had been holding her breath; her heart pounded in her ears as Sarah walked away from the Ballroom. She felt as if she had lost something.

Sarah walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She let herself fall back against the hard wood, it was cold against her exposed back slowly she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink to the floor. As she sat there and thought of why her heart felt heavy and why she felt something missing.

Sarah didn't know how long she stayed there; but she had realized she'd done the wrong thing. It was then that she realized she had miss judged her feeling for the goblin king since the beginning. She never had hated him; no she didn't feel anything close to hate. She realized the reason her heart always quickened when he gazed upon her wasn't because of fear, it was because of…

"_Too late for that." _Her mind told her, Sarah felt the pressure behind her eyes build but the tears never came.

A/N: Review time!

Dear hazlgrnLizzy,

Jareth's brother is almost like Puck but also mixed with Cupid. He's trying to get the two together but having fun with it. But do you now understand what the fool has in his mind? But I don't think it'll be as fool-proof as he thinks.

Slanta (cheers)! –J


End file.
